Tracy Mass
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Virgil has his work cut out for him this Christmas. TAG verse and I don't own the Thunderbirds
1. Christmas decorating

Scott walked quietly past his brother's rooms, the door to each was slightly ajar, for if John called in with a situation requiring them to jump out of bed they wouldn't have to worry about door handles, he paused by Alan's room and looked in spotting his baby brother lying on the floor, he shook his head in disbelief, how could the floor be more comfortable than a bed? Scott continued to the lounge and smiled at the Christmas decorations lighting the room in deep reds and bright golds before he went over to the bookcase behind the pool table, he picked out a photo album and sat down in the recliner, he turned to the Christmas photos, he flicked through with a smile and ran his fingers down the photo of the family at Midnight Mass from ten years ago, it had been great fun and everyone was together.

Grandma walked into the lounge after hearing someone up and about, she looked over to the bookcase, "Scott?"

"Hi Grandma."

Grandma made her way over to her eldest grandson, "looking through the photo albums?"

Scott smiled as he stretched out, "yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about our past family Christmases."

Grandma sat down on the end of his chair, "ah, the might-night mass?"

"Yeah, it just came to mind, and I was just wondering.."

"What honey?" Grandma placed her hand on Scott's knee.

"Well, for old time's sake, I was wondering if we could go to one on the mainland this Christmas Eve?"

Grandma smiled, "that sounds like a wonderful idea, but what's made it take over your mind at two in the morning?"

Scott shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Come on, back to bed. We'll talk about it later ok?"

"Alright Grandma," Scott put the photo album on top of the piano lid and pulled his dressing gown around him, "I am pretty tired."

Grandma wrapped an arm around him and gave his shoulder a loving squeeze, "you are so much like your father, if a thought takes over your mind you have to act on it."

Scott chuckled as they walked to the bedrooms, "I guess so, but it is nearly Christmas, goodnight Grandma."

"Goodnight son, see you in the morning," Grandma kissed his forehead then continued walking upstairs to her bedroom.

Scott closed the door and hung his dressing gown up before snuggling under the duvet, he was more than startled to find Kayo there, "K?!"

"Sorry, I heard you walk past earlier and wanted to surprise you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just startled."

"What did you go to the lounge for?"

"I'll tell you in the morning," he kissed her forehead, "let's get some sleep huh?"

Kayo wriggled under the covers and pressed her body to Scott's side resting her head on his chest, "see you in the morning."

Scott ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her head, "goodnight."

The next morning the family met up in the lounge and Scott stood up to present his idea with the photo album.

"So, I was up late last night and I had an idea whilst looking through the photo album."

"And what pray tell is this idea, oh Scott of the album?" Gordon declared dramatically.

"First, drop the accent, and two, here's the idea," he held the album open on the Christmas mass photos.

"Christmas Mass?" Virgil raised an eyebrow as he sat forward on the sofa.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could do one again, for this Christmas," Scott smiled, "what do you think?"

John frowned slightly, "what about the organisation Scott?"

"Nawr come on spaceman, live a little!" Gordon grinned up at him, "it might be fun?"

"Or a disaster," Alan muttered.

Grandma laid a hand on Alan's shoulder, "I think it's a wonderful idea, I think we should go."

Kayo nodded, "yeah, I'm in. Gives me the chance to hear Scott sing."

Scott blushed, "umm, sure."

"I'm in, I love the atmosphere at mass," Virgil smiled, "Gordon?"

"I'm totally in, means we can stay up late and eat loads."

Grandma looked up at John, "come on son, take a break at Christmas."

John sighed, "alright, I'll come down tomorrow and put EOS in charge."

Brains cleared his throat, "I'll come along, I've always wanted to see a mass."

"That just leaves you Alan," Scott sat down on the edge of the table, "will you join us?"

Alan sighed, "I guess so, I don't like singing though."

"That's everyone then. Virgil, can we go in Thunderbird 2?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem, as long as no-one sees her," Virgil smiled, "let's just hope we don't get called out that evening."

"How's everyone getting on with their present wrapping?" Grandma asked.

"Nearly done," Kayo smiled as she snuggled with Scott who had sat down next to her.

"Good, don't forget we still need to decorate outside," Grandma stood up, "I'm going to start making some Christmas cookies, Brains could I borrow you please?"

Brains nodded, "well of course, but what for?"

"You never found out how I made that apple pie did you?" She looked at Alan and Scott with a grin, "it wasn't me."

"It was Max?" Alan looked at the robot in surprise.

"Yep. c'mon Max."

Virgil watched them leave with a laugh, "so, that's Grandma's secret for the good food?"

"How are we supposed to decorate outside when there's no snow?" Gordon asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You don't need snow Gordon, we can put lights around the patio," Kayo smiled, "of course they might fall down if Scott takes off…"

Scott pinched her gently, "I'll try not to blow them away."

John looked away from the couple slightly, "sounds good, I'll come down tomorrow to help with the last minute preparations."

"See you tomorrow John," Kayo smiled and John simply nodded before signing off, "he's always cold with me."

"It's a long story Kayo, I mean since you started dating Scott, he's been a little off," Gordon shrugged as he looked down at his shoelaces.

"What?"

"Forget it Kayo, don't worry about it," Scott smiled at her, then glared at Gordon.

"He doesn't like me because I'm dating you?"

"He had a crush on you at the same time as me, but he never asked you if, well, whether your feelings were the same."

Kayo blushed, "oh God. It's always been you though Scott."

Alan got up, "if you guys are going to start kissing, I'm leaving."

Kayo couldn't help but laugh, "not right now, I'll talk to John tomorrow."

"Better not Kayo, he'll get over it," Virgil walked over to the piano, "just remain friendly with him."

Kayo nodded and watched Virgil begin to play Christmas carols, "alright, if you're sure."

Scott stood up and went over to the Christmas box, "better continue with the decorating," he threw a strand of tinsel over Virgil's head.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Virgil pushed the tinsel to the floor.

Scott bent down and picked up the tinsel after hitting Virgil's foot, "you spoilsport."

Alan sniffed the air, "those cookies smell amazing."

"I'll say, wanna nick one with me?" Gordon smirked at the youngest.

"I'm in."

Kayo watched them go, "they have no stealth, Grandma will catch them immediately."

Scott laughed, "I'll start decorating outside, Kayo, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Virgil?"

Virgil looked up at his siblings, "uh what?"

"You coming?"

"Oh, well I'm happy here."

"Come on Virg, you can play these later," Kayo hugged his shoulders and pulled him back slightly.

"Alright, I'm coming," Virgil stood up and followed Kayo outside, "we should decorate our pine."

Scott looked up at the tree, "Mum's favourite. I'm so glad Dad planted it again when we moved."

Kayo grabbed some tinsel and started to decorate the tree, "oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how lovely are thy branches."

Scott smiled up at her, "in beauty green, will always grow. Through summer sun and winter snow."

Virgil joined in with their singing, "oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how lovely are thy branches."

Kayo laughed, "lovely singing boys, preparing yourself for the midnight mass?"

"Oh no, singing. Someone remind me to sellotape Gordon's mouth closed," Virgil shook his head slightly, "the church will thank us."

"I'll help you sellotape him," Scott hung some baubles up on the tree.

Virgil grinned, "great. Hey Kayo, do you want to put the star on the top of the tree?"

"I'd love to, give me a boost Scott," she smiled at Scott who rolled his eyes.

"You could just use my jet pack, but alright," he lifted her up gently so she could reach the top of the tree.

"Thanks sweetheart," Kayo looked up at the star she had put up and hugged Scott's arm, "it looks amazing."

"Should we try the lights?" Virgil asked as the two kissed.

Scott broke from Kayo with a smile, "sounds like a good idea to me, want to click the switch Virg?"

"Thanks, but I think the others will want to see them lit up," he smiled and called up to the house, "hey everyone! Want to see the lights switched on?"

Gordon's head popped up from underneath the kitchen table, "yes! Don't do it without us."

Brains looked out from placing a hat on Max's head, "I'm coming! Grandma Tracy, are you coming?"

"Of course Brains?"

Alan ran down to the pool and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, "it looks awesome Scott!"

Scott grinned, "let's turn these on then."

Virgil knelt by the switch and smiled around at everyone, "3-2-1. Happy Christmas!" He pressed the button and the pine lit up.

Scott draped his arm around Kayo's shoulders, "it looks beautiful."

"Good job you three," Grandma looked up at the pine tree, "hasn't changed."

"Now if it was only snowing," Gordon groaned up at the sky and Brains smirked at him.

Later that evening, the family sat around the dining room table to eat and Grandma had news about midnight mass.

"So, the church on the mainland has their mass on the 24th."

"Midnight? But that's Christmas Day," Alan frowned as he picked up a slice of pizza.

"That's kinda the idea of midnight mass, it happens at midnight," Virgil grinned across at him.

"HA HA!" Alan rolled his eyes, "so, John is coming down tomorrow?"

"Uh huh, and he better want to come along to the mass, he can hold the high notes," Gordon grinned and the others laughed.

Kayo went into the kitchen and began to make mulled wine with Grandma whilst Scott was wrapping Kayo's presents in his room, Alan busied himself with a video game and Gordon lay on his bed to call Lady Penelope.

"Gordon, what a pleasant surprise."

"Afternoon your ladyship."

"What's the situation?"

"Not really a situation, rather a suggestion. Would you like to come to midnight mass with us?"

Penelope smiled, "I'd love to, we'll fly over immediately. I didn't know you could sing."

"I guess you'll find out, see you tomorrow Penny."

"Goodbye, Gordon."

Gordon hung up and whooped aloud, "yes, oh I can't wait to see her outfit," he lay back with a sigh, "I love her so much."

Brains sat down in his lab and began working on how he could make snow for everyone, it couldn't be too difficult to do, not with his skills in the area of science.

"Max, hand me those two chemicals, please? Thank you. We're going to give everyone the snowiest Christmas they've ever seen."

Scott walked into the lounge where Virgil was playing the piano, he smiled and placed Kayo's presents under the tree making sure that the little one was on top of the other presents for his brothers, "there."

"All finished Scott?" Virgil smiled as Scott walked over.

"Yep, that's Kayo's done, and everyone else's is under the tree already."

"Well done."

"And yours?"

"Already under the tree, so now I'm just practising my carols."

Scott laughed, "I doubt you'll be needing to play at the mass."

"I wouldn't say no if I was asked," Virgil shrugged as he looked at the Christmas tree, the lists glittering in his brown eyes, "it's going to be weird not having dad here with us."

Scott kissed the top of Virgil's head, "we'll be alright bro, we're all here for each other."

Virgil smiled as he felt the kiss, "thanks Scott."

The next day the boys were all busying themselves in organising tuxedos and polishing shoes, Grandma was making mince pies in the kitchen when she saw the elevator come down from Thunderbird 5, she smiled and wiped her hands on her apron, and it wasn't long before she heard the middle son walk up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas John," Grandma smiled and held out the mulled wine for her grandson.

"Merry Christmas Grandma, is that mulled wine?" John kissed her cheek.

"It certainly is, here you are."

"Where's everyone else?" John asked as he took the mug from her, "thanks."

"They're all in their rooms sorting out suits," Grandma rolled her eyes slightly, "for the midnight mass."

John nodded, "I should do that too I guess, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"We're going in Thunderbird 2 so probably quite early so we can land her somewhere out of the way."

"FAB. I'll see you later, I bet Virgil will want us to go over carols."

"Oh probably," Grandma laughed as John walked upstairs.

As John walked along the corridor to his bedroom, he heard laughing coming from Scott's room and he sighed slightly seeing that the door was open.

"Stand still Scott, or I can't get your tie straight," Kayo giggled as she gazed up at him.

"I can't help it if you're inches from my lips," he laughed then looked up at the door, "John."

Kayo spun round, "hey John."

John simply smiled,"looking good you two," and he carried onto his room.

Scott sat down on the edge of his bed, "I feel so bad for him."

Kayo rested her hands on Scott's knee, "I chose you, now come to my room, I need your thoughts on a dress."

Scott got up and followed her, "legit this time?"

Kayo sighed, "of course," she pushed him in and shut the door behind him before leading him over to the bed, "Mr Claus."

Scott smirked, "little fairy, want to be unwrapped?"

Kayo smiled back as he tugged gently at her hair, "only if you untie the ribbon first."

Scott laughed and wrapped his arms around her as they stumbled over to the bed and fell backwards, "so you want to show me a dress?"

"I'm kinda trapped now," then with a quick move, she flipped Scott onto his back so that she ended up onto of him, "that's better."

"You've got to teach me that move," Scott leant on his elbow.

"I have, you've probably forgotten," Kayo answered with a smug look and opened her wardrobe, "what do you think of this?"

Scott sat up and looked at the blue dress she as holding, "first of all it's going to be weird seeing you in a dress, but it's gorgeous."

Kayo went behind her screen in the room and began to get changed, "I'm going to wear heels too," she threw her blue top over the screen and heard Scott catch it, "what time are we leaving?"

"Sometime after midnight I think," Scott folded up Kayo's top, "you dressed yet?"

"Yeah, but I need you to zip me up," Kayo stepped out from behind the screen, "what do you think?"

Scott stood up and walked over to her, admiring the way the dress shimmered down her body, "Kayo, you look gorgeous," he zipped the dress up gently then ran his hands down her hips, "you suit this colour."

Kayo looked up at him, "it matches your eyes."

Scott gazed into her eyes, "shall we go to the lounge?"

Kayo nodded, "let me find a pair of heels first," she kissed him then grabbed her stilettos, "don't worry, you'll still be taller than me," she giggled as she looked level at his lips instead of up at them.

Scott smiled, "that's a relief," he buttoned up the tuxedo then looped her arm around his, "let's go."

They walked into the lounge and Scott looked over to where Virgil was at the piano, they smiled at each other then went over to join him.

"Hark the herald angels sing," Scott sang then laughed as Virgil jumped, "nice tuxedo bro."

Virgil looked down at himself, "it wasn't looking great earlier, until Grandma attacked me with the iron," he glanced up at Kayo, "woah Kayo."

"Oh don't fuss please, it's just a dress."

Virgil laughed, "sorry. You look very nice."

"Thank you. Are you practising carols?"

"Uh huh."

"Like we said earlier Virg, you won't need to, they'll have a pianist," Kayo squeezed his shoulder.

"What about when we get home? You don't think we'll be throwing a party?"

Scott smiled, "ah, the Tracy Christmas party."

"Yep."

Gordon walked in singing a carol loudly, "Ding Dong merrily on, hi guys. Wow Kayo, you look great."

"Thanks squid," Kayo smiled and felt Scott's hand come round her waist.

Virgil refaced the piano and launched into 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing' again in a powerful cluster of chords, then he began to sing, Scott joined in, and the lounge was soon filled with the sound of a deep baritone and a gentle tenor reverberating off the walls. Gordon grinned as Alan walked in with John their jaws dropping in bewilderment, Brains sat on the sofa fussing with his tie but smiled at the singing whilst Grandma grabbed the camera and filmed it, Kayo decided to show them up and sang high above them in the descant verse smiling Scott as she did.

Virgil ran a glissando up the piano and brought his foot back from the pedal with a laugh, "well that was unexpected."

Kayo checked her nails absentmindedly, "I was just warming up my vocal chords."

Virgil stood up, "let's get to that mass."

"Singingbirds are go!" Alan punched the air and Gordon patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure with practice, you could make up a better pun."

"We'll go the conventional way I think," Virgil smiled as he glanced at the chute down to Thunderbird 2."


	2. Mass time

Thunderbird 2 landed on the mainland out of sight from the town and the large family group made their way to the old church, they walked in and heads turned slowly as they took their seats. From the pew across from the boys, a couple of girls gazed across and whispered to each other, Virgil and John glanced across.

"John, you're dating Ridley," Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you flirting then?"

Virgil stretched out, "I'm a free agent, I can flirt with whoever I want."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "you boys and your habits."

"And you're dating our brother," Gordon looked up from the programme.

"And you're dating our agent," Scott snapped back.

"Touche," Gordon watched the priest step forward.

"Guests, I have some bad news. Our pianist Tom broke his wrist, and has had to cancel tonight."

Someone spoke up, "who's going to play tonight then?"

Scott nudged Virgil, "go on bro."

Virgil paled ever so slightly, "what? I'm not that good."

Grandma tutted, "son, you're a wonderful pianist, now get up there."

Virgil sighed as he stood up, "excuse me? Do you need a pianist?"

"Sir, please come up?"

Virgil walked up to the podium and ran a hand through his hair, "Virgil Tracy."

"Tracy? I knew your father. Thank you for volunteering."

Virgil rubbed his hands together nervously as he heard mummers behind him as he moved over to the electric organ, "let's hope I'm not too rusty."

The priest raised his hands for the opening carol to begin and nodded to Virgil, a young woman stood forward from the choir and began the verse to 'Once in Royal', Virgil watched her with silent admiration, her voice echoed around the church and from the audience Scott looked between the girl and his brother with a smirk.

The mass continued smoothly and it wasn't long before they hit the final carol which to Virgil's relief was 'Oh come all ye faithful,' he began to play the introduction and looked over to his family who were all grinning, the girl who had sung the solo at the start of the service smiled at Virgil causing him to slip on a note, he repositioned his foot on the pedal and bit his lip in concentration, Kayo looked at the girl thoughtfully and squeezed Scott's waist, he looked down at her then followed her gaze to the girl in the choir, then with a silent chuckle, he winked at Virgil who was looking over at them in confusion.

"Thank you all for coming and have a wonderful Christmas, go with good health."

Grandma rose with the boys, Kayo and Brains, Virgil stretched and left the piano stool and but before leaving he decided to congratulate the girl.

"That was a lovely solo miss?"

The girl smiled, "Elizabeth, but my friends call me Izzy."

"Nice to meet you Izzy, I'm Virgil."

"Thanks for playing for me."

Virgil laughed, "my pleasure, I was probably more nervous than you."

Izzy smiled back, "I doubt it, you knew what you doing."

Scott and Kayo approached them, "well done Virgil."

Kayo gave Virgil a hug, "you were wonderful."

Virgil smiled and hugged her back, "thanks Kayo."

Izzy smiled at Scott who was looking at Kayo, "your friend is a good pianist."

"He's my brother," Scott grinned as Kayo let go of the black haired man.

"Don't make me blush Scott," Virgil rolled his eyes as Kayo wrapped her arms around Scott again.

"So, you're not with him?" Izzy asked Kayo bashfully.

"Ha! No, I'm not with him, I'm with Scott, Virgil is a free agent. I'm Kayo by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, ever come to mass before?"

Scott shook his head, "not for a while, we've been busy."

"We've? How many are you?"

"Me, Kayo and Virgil, then there's Gordon, Alan and John over there with our Grandma, and friend Brains."

"Brains?"

"Hiram Hackenbacker, he's our adopted brother."

"A bit like me," Kayo smiled.

"Wow, what a total," Izzy raised her eyebrows.

Gordon called over, "guys, we're heading home soon for our Christmas party!"

Virgil closed his eyes sorrowfully, "sorry Izzy, we've got to head back. It was wonderful to meet you, and accompanying you on the piano."

Izzy smiled, "lovely to meet you too."

"Come on Kayo, let's join the others," Scott tugged lightly at her arm.

"Alright Scott," Kayo kissed him then walked back over to the rest of the family leaving Virgil with Izzy.

"You have a great voice Izzy, I hope you pursue something in music."

"That's the plan, I study music at uni," Izzy smiled up at him, "you don't look like a pianist."

Virgil laughed, "pretty good secret right?"

"You shouldn't keep it secret."

"Virgil! Come on!" Gordon yelled then was cut off by his grandma covering his mouth.

"I better go. Hang on a second," Virgil got out his phone and went to his contacts, "what's your number?"

Izzy smirked and added his number to her phone, "there you go, I hope we do see each other again."

"Me too," Virgil kissed her cheek with a smile then walked back to the family before leaving the church to go back to Thunderbird 2 and Tracy Island.

During the flight, Gordon teased Virgil at the controls over what had happened at the mass.

"I'm…so in love with you…Izzy," Gordon sang lovingly.

"Gordon, you sing that one more time and I'll lock you in the pod, then drop you into the sea."

Grandma chuckled, "you boys and your crushes."

Virgil blushed, "it's not a crush, just a close friendship."

"Yeah right," Alan leant against the back of Gordon's chair.

"I think it's ," Brains said quietly.

"I don't even know where it'll go," Virgil sighed quietly and looked back at Scott.

"It's up to you Virg, if you want it to be love, make it love. Now step on it, we want to have this party tonight right?"

"Yeah, full speed bro," Kayo grinned.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "alright alright, going to full speed now."

The island came into sight and Thunderbird 2 dived down towards the runway, Grandma smiled at her grandson with pride as he powered the engines down and drove the craft back into her hanger before coming to a stop.

"Well done son."

"I do this everyday Grandma."

"And you do it every day with the same amount of the grace."

Gordon grinned, "aww Virgie."

"Don't call me Virgie, makes me sound like some sort of plush toy."

Alan stood up, "well, sorry to break up the dressing up tradition but I'm thinking of turning up in my pyjamas."

"I'm sure you won't be the only one," Scott opened the door of the craft and helped Grandma out.

"Pyjama party then?" Gordon shrugged.

"FAB," Alan grinned as he followed Gordon out.

John, who had remained rather quiet finally spoke, "I should go back to Thunderbird 5."

"Nonsense John, you're not missing the party for anything ok?" Alan frowned, "you always miss the Christmas gathering."

"Monitoring is a full-time job."

John rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Great. Now, can we leave Thunderbird 2 to power down?" Virgil stood up.

"Alright Virgil we're going, we're going," Gordon followed the others out of the craft and Virgil shut down the engines, then left his bird to find Scott waiting for him by the stairs.

"You ok Virgil?" Scott smiled as he pushed Kayo up the stairs as a quick prompt.

"I'll see you in the lounge Scott," Kayo smiled and left the hanger.

"I'm fine Scott."

"Not too heartbroken?"

Virgil turned around sharply from the hatch, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Izzy I mean, you two were getting on really well."

"It doesn't matter. I'll call her tomorrow, but for now, let's celebrate Christmas."

Scott caught his arm, "Virgil, I know you better than the others. If you like her then go for it."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "yeah I know. I won't mess it up I promise. Come on."

The two eldest entered the lounge and smiled at Alan and Gordon who were in their Christmas-themed pyjamas, Kayo had changed into an elf outfit and John was sat reading next to Brains, Virgil squeezed Scott's shoulder then walked over to the piano pulling off his bowtie as he reached his instrument.

"Private carol concert guys?"

"Yes Virgil!" Alan squeaked and grabbed his glass of coke off the table.

Scott went over to join Virgil at the piano and sat down on the stool, "thought you might want a pair of extra hands."

Virgil smiled, "can we swap then? I've played enough tonight."

"If we must," Scott stood up and repositioned himself down in Virgil's place on the stool.

"SLADE!" Gordon called out from where he was perched on the stairs.

"We'll start with something more joyful I think, what about Wham?"

"Let's do it," Kayo leant on the piano lid.

Scott nodded to Virgil to start playing chords to the song, then joined in on the top melody as everyone began to sing along to the piano, Kayo aimed her singing at Scott and he winked back at her before glancing down at the keys again. Grandma sat on the sofa tapping her fingers against her mug of mulled wine and smiled at the two eldest playing the piano, then she looked round at John who was sorting out presents.

"John, dear? Are you alright?"

John sat back on the sofa, "yeah I'm fine Grandma. I don't really like big events."

Grandma glanced over at the piano where Gordon and Alan were leaning on their brother's shoulders, Kayo was laughing as she balanced herself on the top of the piano lid.

"It's just a party John."

"Yes, I know."

"Just go and have a sing John, you sounded lovely at the church."

Gordon interrupted suddenly, "guys it's Christmas day, I forgot!"

Virgil and Scott joined forces at the piano and played a long glissando from the top to bottom of the piano.

"Merry Christmas!" Kayo jumped down from the lid and held a twig of mistletoe above Scott's head before he pulled her onto his lap, "Scott!"

Scott kissed her hard, "Merry Christmas darling."

Alan made a face, "ewwww."

"Grow up," Scot smiled at him as he balanced Kayo on his knee as he began playing the piano again.

Gordon sulked slightly, "I wish Penny could've come back to the island."

Virgil smiled sympathetically, "sorry Gordo, at least you saw her at the mass."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Grandma stood up, "well, Merry Christmas everybody."

"Merry Christmas!" Four voices shouted.

"Happy Christmas," John smiled and Brains nodded.

Virgil began to play 'We wish you a merry Christmas' on the piano and got everyone singing again.


End file.
